<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends Share... A Ghost by devixenrox85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264052">Best Friends Share... A Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devixenrox85/pseuds/devixenrox85'>devixenrox85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fem! Allen and Lenalee are playing characters, Female Allen Walker, Ghost Sex, Ghost! Original Character, Lesbian Sex, Mostly because of the porn, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Pairings are porn-only unless stated otherwise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Sex Toys, So they will be called by their character names in the porn section, Story within a Story, Switching from porn to reality, Threesome - F/F/M, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devixenrox85/pseuds/devixenrox85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality: Ellen and Lenalee prep for just another day of shooting pornography.</p><p>Fantasy: College students Linda and Lola contact the ghost of a porn star who's looking for a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fem! Allen Walker &amp; Lenalee Lee, Fem! Allen Walker/Lenalee Lee, Fem! Allen Walker/Original Male Character(s)/Lenalee Lee, Original Male Character(s)/Fem! Allen Walker, Original Male Character(s)/Lenalee Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reality: Dressing Room Chatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The only reason this exists is because I have a very dirty mind. And am extremely bored due to social distancing. As such, this story will be a AO3 exclusive and published separately from DGM Plot Bunny Round-Up. That last part is because I have a list of 33 other plot bunnies connected to this story alone. And it probably will continue to grow. Like I said before: I have a very dirty mind.</p><p>There are three basic sections of this story. Section #1: Ellen and Lenalee are preparing for the shoot. Section #2: The porn itself, presented as it would be viewed by the audience. Section #3: Ellen and Lenalee after the shoot. In other words, this story switches from the real world to the fantasy of porn and back.</p><p>I couldn’t think of any one male D.Gray-Man character to be Ellen and Lenalee’s co-star for this one, so I decided to just use an OC/POV who’s only purpose is to be screwed by them.</p><p>Warning: Fem!Allen Walker; Porn Star + Modern AU; Aged-Up characters; Fem!Allen WalkerxLenalee Lee (porn-only); Fem!AllenxMale!OC (porn-only); LenaleexMale!OC (porn-only); Fem!AllenxMale!OcxLenalee (porn-only); Fem Allenx? (will be revealed at the end); Threesome; Lesbian sex; Sex toys; Oral; Anal; Creampie; Some cum shots; Second person narration for POV scenes; OOC-ness (mostly because of the porn); A story within a story (if you can call it that); A film location based on a mansion I found via Zillow; And a naughty author who has been looking at porn… for research, damnit!</p><p>Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man is owned by Katsura Hoshino. This smutty train wreck is owned by me.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reality: Ellen gets to work and talks with Lenalee in their dressing room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young Chinese woman dressed in a green robe turned her head in response to the sound of the dressing room’s door opening. In walked another young woman, still dressed in her street clothes, who smiled as she saw the other occupants in the room. “Hello, Lenalee. Ms. Anita,” she greeted them with a soft British accent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anita, a slender Chinese hairdresser who appeared to be no more than thirty, looked up from her tools and gave a smile of her own. Lenalee swiveled in her chair to wave at the newcomer and grinned, “Hi, Ellen. How was your weekend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was good, thank you for asking,” Ellen replied while setting down her bag on a fold-up table pressed against the far wall. “I was able to take Timcanpy to a new dog walk that’s close by my apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lenalee vacated her chair and went over to the clothes rack and picked out her outfit for the first scene of the day: a short-sleeved blouse and a pleated micro skirt. “That sounds nice,” she said as she went to change behind the screen set up in a corner. “Did you two have lots of fun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tim certainly did,” Ellen laughed as she stripped down to her underwear. “He ran around and played with the other dogs so much that he fell asleep as soon as we got home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, that’s so cute!” Lenalee gushed as she peeked from behind the screen. “Did you take any pictures while you were there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! I’ll send them to you after this shoot,” Ellen promised while tying her robe closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The British woman walked over to the vanity and took a seat in the chair next to Lenalee’s. Then she covered her mouth to let out a short yawn. “Oh, excuse me, Ms. Anita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you up late last night?” Anita asked Ellen as Lenalee emerged fully clothed and returned to her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen shook her head. “More like I had to wake up earlier for today. It’s a two hour drive from my home to here, and I did not want to risk getting stuck in L.A.’s traffic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that would have been the worst,” Lenalee agreed before picking up her contacts case on the vanity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Anita mused as she spread the cape over the younger woman, “you had perfect timing in the end. I had just finished with Lenalee’s hair, so now it’s your turn. And, as I’ve mentioned on other shoots, please just call me Anita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen blushed. “Yes, M- Anita,” she sheepishly replied as the hairdresser adjusted the cape around her neck. She would have indulged in her nervous tic of rubbing her index finger under her nose if not for that physical barrier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still having trouble being informal, huh?” Lenalee teased her friend as she opened up the case and removed a purple colored contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anita is my elder, Lenalee. It takes time for me to become comfortable enough to do that,” the British woman sighed, earning soft laughs from the others. She then noticed her friend putting in the contact. “Don’t you normally do that at home before a shoot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but Komui was being a pain this morning. So I had to rush my morning routine in order to get here on time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen winced in sympathy, though careful not to move her head as Anita was wetting it with a spritz bottle. “Was it about work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now Lenalee sighed, taking in the sight of a dark purple iris paired with her natural black. “As usual. I can’t really blame him for being so over-protective, though. I mean, what brother is fine with their sister working as a porn star?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One that needs to be on a watch list?” Ellen ventured, mostly to get a laugh out of her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She succeeded in getting an amused snort from the other. “No,” Lenalee shook her head, causing her pigtails to sway in tandem. “Komui can get kinda kooky at times, but he’ll never go <em>that</em> far. Besides, for all his complaining, he understands that this is what I want to do right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s the most important point,” Anita remarked while trimming the locks at the back of Ellen’s head. “Both of you work in this industry because you want to. It might earn you scorn from certain people, but it also lets you earn a reasonable living and pay your bills. You two are independent women, and you shouldn’t be ashamed at that. Do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both women looked at their elder with shy smiles of touched gratitude. “Yes, Anita.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckled at their response and laid down her scissors. Just as she was giving Ellen’s hair a final comb through before applying the thermal serum, there was a knock on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is anyone ready for makeup?” a familiar voice asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, Eliade,” Lenalee responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eliade, a blonde of indeterminate European origin, entered the room and quickly walked over to the young woman. She gave both Lenalee and Ellen a look over before nodding in approval. “That’s good; you two already have the proper foundation on,” she sighed as she set down her makeup case. “It took so much time for me to get the male lead ready and I don’t want another repeat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did it take you so long?” Anita asked as she rubbed in the thermal serum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The director wants him to play the ghost of a porn star. That means dark circles around the eyes and white face and body paint all over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen raised an eyebrow at Eliade’s description. “The ghost of a porn star? Really? And here I thought the ideas used in porn couldn’t get more ridiculous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lenalee gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. Any other gesture would have drawn the ire of Eliade, who was now starting to prep her face. “Well, what do you expect? Reality and porn don’t exactly go hand in hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen held back her laughter, but her lips still twitched with humor. “Truer words have never been spoken. Alright, then. Did the director come up with an outline for this shoot or is it going to be non-stop improvisation? I was in such a hurry to get to the dressing room that I didn’t go by their trailer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lenalee picked up a piece of paper in front of her. “There’s a rough outline so far. I actually took notes while we were talking earlier. Let me read them out loud for you.”</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li>

<p>Lola (Lenalee) and Linda (Ellen) arrive at the home of Lola’s aunt to house sit.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>They come across an old film of porn star Javier Dangler (male lead: Max Gun).</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>They learn that Javier died in a house fire that took place on the same plot of land where the house is built on.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>They hold a sexy seance to try to summon him.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Javier is summoned.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Javier and Lola have sex in the projection booth.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Javier and Linda have sex outside as she practices yoga.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Javier alternates having sex with Lola and Linda separately in several rooms/areas.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Javier has sex with both of them in remaining rooms/area, finishing in their bedroom.</p>
</li>
<li>

<p>Lola and Linda learn he’s sticking around for the entirety of their stay.</p>
</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Ellen expected, the plot was utterly silly. But there was one detail that caught her attention. “Are they actually serious about the every room bit? The house we’re using has four bedrooms and six baths alone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the plan,” Lenalee confirmed, having to now raise her voice to be heard over Anita’s blow dryer. “What’s more, the director wants to mix things up by having our male co-star shoot POVs with camera sunglasses and GoPros.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would he be any good at it? We’ve have co-stars in the past who struggled with keeping both our faces and their thrusting in the same shot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From what I heard, he actually graduated from film school last year with very high grades.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh… well that’s good,” Ellen mused as Anita spritzed UV protection spray to protect her scalp from the desert heat. Then another question raised its head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Lenalee… what do you know of this Max Gun guy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her friend looked up at the ceiling in thought. “I can’t really say; he seemed nice when I met him earlier, but I’ve never worked with him on a shoot before now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither have I…” Ellen looked at Eliade, now free to do so because Anita had just removed the cape after brushing off loose hair, and asked, “Ms. Eliade?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” the makeup artist replied distractedly as she finished the dewy look on Lenalee’s face and reached for her eye shadow palette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you said you applied paint ‘all over’ Max, did that include…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, his package? Yeah, I did,” Eliade nonchalantly answered. “That’s one of the reasons it took so long. Not only did I have to dig through my case to find something that was both waterproof and wouldn’t irritate your vaginas-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for that, by the way,” Lenalee interrupted, wringing her hands with mild trepidation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. But anyway, I also had to use more than I initially thought would be needed to cover both his dick and balls. Seriously, he’s hung like a horse! And that piercing of his didn’t help, either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen swallowed before asking, “What kind of piercing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Prince Albert with a captive bead. Quite thick, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellen and Lenalee exchanged aghast looks through the mirror. One thought ran through both their minds: <em>‘Fuck!’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it for this chapter! I'm pretty much going to be posting new chapters as I write them, so updates will be sporadic. Please leave a comment if you have anything to say!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fantasy: Arriving at the House And Watching a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linda and Lola arrive at the house of the latter's house to house-sit. While looking around, they come across a very interesting movie...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who's who:</p><p>Linda - played by Ellen<br/>Lola - played by Lenalee<br/>Javier Dangler - played by Max Gun (Male!OC)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>- Descend into Fantasy... -</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my,” Linda breathed out as Lola’s red convertible pulled up into the driveway. She rolled down her window and leaned out, causing the hem of her red crop top to hover in the air, to visually take in the large modern style ranch mansion in front of them. “Your aunt’s house is gorgeous! Is she really going to let us house sit for two whole weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>Lola laughed as she put the car in park and rolled down the top. “Uh-huh! Until she gets back from her business trip. Now let’s stop wasting time and go in!”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls giggled as they got out of the car and retrieved their suitcases from the trunk. They quickly walked up to the front door, getting a sneak peak of the interior due to an expansive section of glass substituting for wall, but paused when Lola had to search her purse for the house keys. Linda silently shuffled from side to side, waiting with patient anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lola found the key and quickly unlocked and opened the door. They eagerly crossed the threshold, then stopped dead in their tracks. Their stunned eyes tried to take in the full glory of what was presented to them: a spacious living room with an open fireplace; an open-concept kitchen with a breakfast bar; a gorgeous view of the backyard; and several pieces of furniture that were heavily devoted to curves.</p><p> </p><p>The girls looked at each other… then broke out into elated grins as they slammed the door. After depositing their suitcases in the luxurious master bedroom – Lola’s aunt had given them permission to use it so long as they left her possessions alone – they then began to fully explore the large house. It took them a good while to see everything, including those of the small guest house, but eventually they finished their mission.</p><p> </p><p>The two flopped down on the living room sofa with matching sighs. “Your aunt has great taste, Lola,” Linda said as she cuddled with one of the throw pillows.</p><p> </p><p>Lola nodded as she stared off into space. “I know, she really hit it big when she bought this place. And at such a low price, too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Linda asked as she looked at her friend in confusion. “But this has so many beds and bathrooms. And a pool, an outdoor fire pit, the guest house… even a bloody home theatre with a separate projection booth! How can it be cheap?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the same thing, too, when my aunt mentioned it.” Lola replied while stretching her arms. “She explained that it’s partially because the house is located far from town. But most of it is due to the fact that this is a stigmatized property.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda tilted her head to the side. “‘Stigmatized property’? What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a term real estate agents use to describe a place where a violent incident took place, causing it to decrease in value. You know, like the house that used to belong to the Menéndez brothers?”</p><p> </p><p>Lola saw Linda was starting to look nervous and hastily added, “Don’t worry. Nothing like <em>that</em> happened here. The violent incident I’m talking about was just a house fire several years ago that killed one guy. And it hadn’t been in the exact house we’re in right now, but a previous one built on the property. But even with a new house, people still didn’t want to step foot on it for whatever reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda let out a sigh of relief as she released the pillow from a slowly increasing vice grip. “Is that so?” Then her brow furrowed with thought. “But how did an accidental house fire lead to this place being stigmatized?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Lola nervously coughed into her hand, “I never said it was accidental…”</p><p> </p><p>A slightly uncomfortable silence dragged on for a few more seconds before both girls jumped up from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Lola said out loud to calm both her friend and herself down, “what’s done is done. There’s no reason to worry ourselves silly about it. Right, Linda?”</p><p> </p><p>Linda eagerly nodded, her white bangs falling into her eyes. “Right! We shouldn’t let your aunt’s kind offer go to waste just because of a long past morbid incident.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls shared some stilted laughs before leaving the living room. Linda went into the master bedroom, announcing that she wanted to unpack her suitcase. Lola, meanwhile, decided to fully investigate the projection booth as they had only spared a glance at it earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The projection booth was a rather cozy space painted a soothing brown shade. Against the wall it shared with the viewing room was a floating shelf that supported the projector. Below said projector was a free-standing shelving unit which housed several types of players – Blu-ray, DVD, and even VCR – just waiting for their turn to be hooked up. All other wall space was taken up by ceiling tall bookshelves stuffed with movies. The last object was a ladder that was vital in retrieving items from the highest shelves.</p><p> </p><p>Lola walked into the room and began inspecting the bookshelves for any interesting movie. Her eyes were quickly caught by the side label of a VHS cassette, resting on top of its brothers. In simple printed letters, it read ‘<em>Javier Dangler in Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Linda, carrying a black canvas bag, walked by and noticed her friend through the ajar door. “What are you looking at, Lola?” she asked as she entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lola turned her head in Linda’s direction. “Oh, just a VHS cassette,” she replied and gave the item in question a light tap. “Hey, have you ever heard of a Javier Dangler?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I can’t say I have,” Linda shook her head as she stood by Lola. “But then again, there’s always Google if you’re curious enough to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Lola gave a thoughtful hum in response. Then she noticed the bag her slightly taller friend was carrying. “And just what are you planning on doing with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Linda’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she held the bag up. “Since we’re isolated around here, I thought that it would be a good idea to hide what’s inside all over the house and find them later. It will be like a scavenger hunt. Albeit an adults-only kind, given their intended purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>Lola, who was well aware of the bag’s contents, felt herself straighten up at that pleasant scenario. “We can still call other people over for stuff like that, you know,” she nonetheless felt compelled to point out.</p><p> </p><p>Linda shrugged her shoulders. “We can, but they won’t stay overnight. Your aunt’s invitation didn’t extend to them, after all. Besides,” her voice smoothly slipped into a naughty tone as she faux-pouted, “I thought you liked it when I help you use them?”</p><p> </p><p>Lola sent a half-lidded gaze and a playful grin to the other. “Wouldn’t even dream of denying that.” But her attention was quickly recaptured by the mysterious cassette. She picked it up and turned it around, trying to see if it would yield any new information without needing to be played. Alas, the only thing boldly written on the front label, besides the title, was the movie’s presumed run time of 68 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Linda, do you want to watch this?” she asked while holding up the cassette.</p><p> </p><p>Linda, who had taken a few moments to look around the room, turned back to Lola with a raised eyebrow. “What, you mean right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Lola countered with a shrug of the shoulders. “It’s only about an hour long. We can spare that much time for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. “Well, I suppose I can hide them later… Alright, then. Let’s watch it!”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls then hooked up the VHS player to the projector. After turning both machines on, popping in the cassette and hitting the play button, they quickly exited the projection booth and entered the viewing room.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should have made popcorn beforehand?” Linda wondered as she sat in one of the plush leather chairs, the canvas bag resting comfortably in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>Lola crossed her legs and shook her head. “The movie’s too short for that. Besides, I’m not sure if this place has any stocked,” she loudly explained to be heard over the 80s opening music.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true. Oh, something’s happening.”</p><p> </p><p>And so the two settled in to enjoy the movie.</p><p> </p><p>- 68 minutes later -</p><p> </p><p>The two girls stared at each other in awe. The credits finished rolling moments ago, leading to the default screen being displayed. So now they could only discuss what they just watched.</p><p> </p><p>Lola swallowed in a vain hope to re-hydrate her mouth. “W-wow, that was… something, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Linda absentmindedly nodded as she turned to face the screen again. “It c-certainly was a surprise. I mean, who would have guessed that your aunt watches vintage porn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not me. Then again, she’s always been a free spirit compared to my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she certainly has good taste in leading men.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Lola tugged at the plunging neckline of her blouse as she too face forward. “Yeah, that guy – Javier – was really hot.”</p><p> </p><p>Linda unconsciously tightened her arms around her canvas bag as she added, “Not to mention ripped.”</p><p> </p><p>“Plus his dick was so big!”</p><p> </p><p>“And so thick, too. Those actresses seemed to have really enjoyed riding it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. I wouldn’t be surprised if the reason for all those threesome scenes was because he would have tired them out otherwise,” Lola surmised while fanning herself.</p><p> </p><p>Linda stayed silent as she rubbed her thighs together and squirmed in her seat. “Hey, Lola? Do you think… do you think Javier is still alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Lola blinked and looked at her friend with confusion. “Most likely, since the movie was made during the 80s. But he’s probably at least in his late fifties by now,” she pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Still…” Linda mumbled while chewing her lip. She retrieved her cell phone from her shorts and unlocked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, are you actually Googling him?” a curious Lola asked as she saw Linda’s thumbs fly about.</p><p> </p><p>“Might as well,” the other nonchalantly responded. “Oh, look! He has his own Wikipedia page!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Lola asked, now leaning in to look at the tab opened on Linda’s phone. “Huh, he’s wearing the exact same shades from <em>Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun</em> in his infobox’s picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“It says they were his signature item, along with his Prince Albert piercing,” Linda said as she scanned the article. “He also debuted during the Golden Age of Porn and was one of the first adult film actors to star in interracial pornography. He was even compared to the biggest male porn star of the era, John C. Holmes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for him,” Lola nodded.</p><p> </p><p>But then their eyes grew large as they paid closer attention to the infobox.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe…” Linda paused before finishing her sentence, “I can’t believe he died at age twenty five.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Lola sighed out. “Does it say how?”</p><p> </p><p>Linda started to scroll down the page. “Apparently he was vacationing at his friend’s house which burst into flames with him trapped inside, leading to his demise. The police never caught the arsonists, but there are rumors they were connected to the mafia because Javier pissed off a mafioso by sleeping with his sister before his trip to-”</p><p> </p><p>Lola looked at her friend, curious at her abrupt silence, and saw a well-and-truly-startled expression take over her face. “Linda, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“When your aunt talked about the previous house… did she ever mention its homeowner?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused by the sudden question, Lola nonetheless answered. “Now that you mention it, she did. His name was Peter Biggs. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a photo of the house in question here. And not only does the background looks very familiar, the caption mentions his name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” Lola leaned over to check. “Son of a… it is the same house.”</p><p> </p><p>Both girls leaned back in their chairs, trying to absorb what they just learned.</p><p> </p><p>“… Well, this has been an informative day,” Linda finally whispered out.</p><p> </p><p>Lola barely held back a snort. “That’s a blatant understatement and you know it, Linda.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger girl just shrugged her shoulders at her older friend. “Still, what a shame,” she sighed as she looked at Javier’s picture. “That bloke was gorgeous and had a magnificent prick. If he was still alive, I’d had wanted to at least talk to him regardless of his age. But that’s wishful thinking, innit? After all, you can’t talk with the dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Lola nodded along with the commiseration before a wild thought popped into her head. She brought out her own phone and began Googling something for a few moments while her curious friend looked on. After finding what she was looking for, she turned back to Linda and said, “About that…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Golden Age of Porn - A span of time from 1969 to 1984 during which adult films were positively received by movie critics, mainstream cinemas, and the general public. It started with films like Blue Movie (1969) and Mona (1970). Porn films were publicly discussed by celebrities and even Roger Ebert gave a good review for The Devil in Miss Jones (1973), thus leading to the term "porno-chic". This golden age ended due to the rise of VCRs making watching at home preferable to watching in a theater. Check its Wikipedia page for more.</p><p>Stigmatized property - Yes, that's an actual real estate term. And it not only applies to properties where violent crimes occurred; the label also covers places harassed by debt collectors, or used to be brothels, or has had ghosts haunting it.</p><p>Menéndez Brothers - Convicted for murdering their parents, LIVE Entertainment executive José Menéndez and his wife Mary (AKA "Kitty"), with a shotgun in 1989. Currently serving life sentences.</p><p>Prince Albert - A type of male genital piercing. Popularized by Jim Ward in the early 1970s, and further rose to prominence in popular culture later on in the decade.</p><p>John C. Holmes - One of the most prolific porn star actors of the Golden Age of Porn, as he was credited in at least 573 films. Renowned for (allegedly) having the largest penis belonging to a porn star... and being connected to the Wonderland murders (1981) and dying from AIDS-related complications in 1988. His life is morbidly fascinating and tragic; check his Wikipedia for more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fantasy: Sexy Seance And a Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linda and Lola manage to contact Javier via a ouija board, and end up giving him quite the show...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first time I've ever written two women having sex, so it might not be that realistic. Though porn sex isn't realistic to begin with...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> - Sexy Seance - </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda looked down at the ouija board laid out on the carpet with palpable skepticism. The projector was turned off, the doors were closed, and the lights were dimmed. “Are you really serious about this?” she asked just as her friend sat down across from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola positioned the planchette on the board and gave a shrug. “It’s a chance, however slim, to talk with an actual porn star. Who certainly knew how to please women, judging by that movie. And like the saying goes: nothing ventured, nothing gained. Plus, if it doesn’t work, we would still have fourteen days worth of time to burn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda bit her lip, mulling that last part over in her head. “But why does she own a ouija board at all? And didn’t she say not to touch her things?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said, she’s a free spirit. And this was in her living room, not her bedroom. Now quit stalling and put your hands next to mine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda sighed but placed her hands on the planchette. “Okay, now what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola tried to remember what the online article had said about using ouija boards. “Well, first we move the planchette around in a circle, to warm up the board.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many times, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two would probably be good enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two girls carefully created a slow circuit of the board with their planchette. Once the first circle was made, they allowed the planchette to rest for a second before starting and completing the second one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda glanced at Lola and silently asked what they should do next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before we ask questions, we need to decide who will be the medium – that is, who’ll be asking them out loud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda just shrugged and said, “You can be the medium if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” Lola licked her lips and briefly gazed down at the ground. Then she raised her head and clearly announced, “Hello, any and all spirits. I am Lola, and this is Linda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello,” Linda politely called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We would very much like to communicate with you. However, as this session is intended to be a positive experience, we won’t allow you to bring negative energy. So let’s get along, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola let her words echo about the space for a few moments, then looked at Linda. “That should do it. Now we just need to start with a yes or no question. Any ideas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda glanced about the room and whispered, “Well… how about whether there are any spirits about to begin with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola nodded. “Is there a spirit present in this room?” she addressed the ouija board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls waited with bated breath as they watched the board. At first nothing happened, but then the planchette slowly began moving by itself. They briefly looked at each other in shock, for neither of them had exerted any force on the thin slip of wood, before quickly locking back on to the board. Soon the planchette stopped, its pointed end selecting the word <em>“Yes.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola felt her mouth go dry. “Thank you for communicating with us, spirit,” she said with a growing sense of excitement. “We would like to ask you some questions. Can you answer them to the best of your abilities?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The planchette stayed on <em>“Yes.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda, feeling a little out of her element, whispered, “So what do we do now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We try to figure out if it’s actually him, and go from there,” Lola confidently stated to her friend. She then looked at the board and asked, “Are you a ghost of a person?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember anything about your life in the mortal realm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola looked over at Linda, who was much more invested now than she was at the beginning. “You think we should get more specific?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” the other girl responded as she kept watch over the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola nodded, then returned her attention to what was in front of her. “Were you a man or woman?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The planchette left the <em>“Yes”</em> space on the board to move over to the array of letters and spelled out <em>“Man.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old were you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The planchette went to the numbers underneath the letters and selected <em>“2”</em> and <em>“5”</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you were twenty-five, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you born in California?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which state were you born in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“New York.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What year were you born in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“1961.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What year did you die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“1986.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fire.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it the one that destroyed the house that used to occupy this land?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda now leaned for to whisper new questions into Lola’s ear. Lola carefully listened, then asked them once Linda settled back in her seat. “What was your job when you were alive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Actor.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola took a deep breath before asking, “Were you in movies or plays?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Movies.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola could see Linda start to slowly lean over in anticipation. “What type of movies did you appear in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of their hearts skipped a beat when the planchette spelled out, <em>"Porn.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah… what kind of porn, exactly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Threesomes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their fingers twitched on the planchette. Still, Lola pressed on with the questioning. “Did you have any tattoos or piercings?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you have, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Prince Albert.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wha-” Lola momentarily stuttered, then rushed out the most important question for identifying whoever was communicating with them, “what was your stage name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The planchette moved to the letter <em>“J.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls straightened up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It spelled out <em>“Javier.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes grew wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It paused, then made its way to the letter <em>“D.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their breaths hitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the planchette spelled out <em>“Dangler.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they finally lost it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s him!” Linda happily cried out as they threw their arms around the other in a tight embrace. “It’s really, bloody him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola giggled, her cheek pressed against her friend’s. “And you doubted it would work,” she gently teased the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda rolled her eyes but still smiled. “Okay, you were right this time. Just don’t let it get to your head, now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls giggled some more before realizing that they were still in the middle of a ouija board session. They quickly sat back down and placed their hands back on the planchette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry for that, Javier,” Lola apologized. “It’s just that... we really wanted to talk with you. So when you confirmed who you were… we…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We just had to celebrate,” Linda completed her friend’s sentence with a breathless giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola bit her lip to preempt another giggling fit, then shook her head to try to clear it. Once she felt calmer, she looked at the ouija board and asked, “Would you like to continue answering our questions, Javier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then…” Lola had a contemplative frown on her face as she asked her next question. “Since we’re talking with you right now, does that mean you’re not at peace?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda also frowned. “Is it because of how you died?” she compassionately asked, choosing to directly question Javier instead of having Lola do it for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both girls blinked in surprise at that unexpected answer. “Then why aren’t you at peace?” Lola asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sex.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were only confused for a few moments before they read between the lines. “Wait, are you telling us that you can’t move on because you’re too <em>horny</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola and Linda looked at each other, then dissolved into a massive giggle fit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-well, he was a porn star. To go from an existence filled with sex to one without must have been h-hard,” Linda pointed out as she struggled to keep her hands on the planchette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola frantically nodded before letting out another string of giggles. She once again had to calm herself down before asking Javier another question. The titillated light in her eyes was harder to get rid of, though. “So if you find a way to release your… sexual frustration, you’ll be able to move on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a plan that’ll help you accomplish that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you tell us the plan, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Age.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola tilted her head to the side as she thought on Javier’s strange answer. Then she realized it wasn’t an answer, but a question. “Wait, are you asking for our ages before you’ll tell us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola looked over at Linda, wondering if they should do so. Linda nodded her head to indicate her giving consent. So Lola turned back to the board and said, “Well, I’m nineteen and Linda’s eighteen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That means we’re both either at or above California’s age of consent and America’s age of majority,” Linda helpfully pointed out, not entirely sure how such laws worked back when Javier was alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls smiled as they leaned forward again. “So what’s your plan’s first step?” Lola asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Strip.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment of silence, then the girls just shrugged in acceptance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Linda mused as she got up to turn up the lights, “we can’t exactly do that in a dark room, now can we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do want Javier to have a good look after all,” Lola agreed with a nod as she too stood up. Her blouse and skirt were quickly slipped off to reveal an hourglass figure clad in a green plunging bra and matching thong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the room was bright enough, Linda walked back over to the board and started stripping as well. Underneath her crop top and shorts were a white strapless bra and black low-rise boy shorts hugging a slightly more athletic frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola looked down at her underwear and toyed with the waistband of her thong. “Hmm… Do you think Javier meant ‘strip to your underwear’ or ‘strip completely’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Most likely the latter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola’s hands went to the front of her bra and undid the front clasp, allowing her C-cup sized breasts to gently spill out and display their naturally full shape and light brown nipples. Then her hands went back to her thong and slid it down her long legs, revealing a thin landing strip of dark hair settled among shaved pubic mound skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda’s hands also swiftly removed her own bra and boy shorts. As a B-cup, her breasts were not as large as Lola’s. But they were still luscious, as well as snow-pale and tipped with pink nipples. Meanwhile her pubic region was completely bare and smooth, courtesy of a recent trip to the beauty salon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both nude girls moved their respective clothes to the side and sat down on the floor. Linda chose a cross-legged position displaying her clitoris and labia lips while Lola favored kneeling with slightly splayed legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, Javier,” Lola addressed the spirit once both girls laid their hands upon the planchette, “we’re naked. What’s Step #2?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that I saw coming a mile away,” Lola commented with a smile. “We’ll have to move away from the board for this, Javier. Will you still be able see us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then. Enjoy the show!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls shuffled away from the board until they were right next to the chair Linda had used earlier, the canvas bag still occupying the seat. Lola transitioned to a full sit as her back touched chair leather and spread her legs wide. As Linda slowly crawled towards her, Lola started to gently massage her breasts and tease her nipples. They were quite sensitive and thus helped a lot with getting her in the mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Linda was finally in front of Lola, she sat as close to Lola as possible in a kneeling position and leaned in to kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kisses were soft at first, as the girls focused on just the sensations experienced by their lips alone. Next their arms began to gently caress the other’s body. Linda sighed as Lola’s hands rubbed her sides, while Lola hummed as Linda’s fingers followed the curve of her collarbone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Linda licked Lola’s lips to request entrance and was approved. The soft sounds from before became moans as their tongues twisted and tangled with each other. The girls refused to break for air, so their noses had to compensate. Saliva began leaking from the corners of their mouths as time went on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their touches grew more heated as well. Lola cupped and thoroughly kneaded Linda’s breasts, trapping the other’s nipples between her fingers and squeezing them into hard, red peaks. Linda, meanwhile, had placed one hand on the cushion behind Lola’s head while the other slowly teased the skin of her inner thighs. The hand at the thigh moved inward, fingertips tracing a path that lead to Lola’s landing strip and down. Once Linda’s fingers slowly parted Lola’s labia folds, she pressed her thumb and middle finger against her clitoris and vaginal opening respectively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola moaned when she felt Linda’s fingers rubbing her. Her hips tilted up and began slowly bucking as Linda inserted her middle finger inside and stroked her slick walls. Then she threw her head back with a gasp of pleasure as Linda combined her stroking with inserting another finger and firm, circular patterns on Lola’s clitoris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How should we come?” Linda asked as kissed the side of Lola’s neck, never stopping her hand’s ministrations. “By fingering each other? Eating each other out in the 69 position? Scissoring? Or maybe a strap-on or double-ended dildo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola panted as she grabbed Linda’s hand with one of her own before pressing it hard against her groin. She took in a shuddering breath after Linda leaned in to lick at an erect nipple. “First, we do some 69ing. And th-then fin-ish with the d-double-ended dil-do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda nodded and reached out with her free hand to grab the canvas bag and place it on the floor next to them. She swiftly opened it and started rummaging around its contents. “Do you want something for the 69?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bu-bullet v-vibrator!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda promptly took out a slim metal bullet vibrator, a slightly curved double-ended dildo, and two small bottles of lube. She handed the dildo and a bottle to Lola before moving back to let her friend get into position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola let out a small whine of disappointment once she registered the loss of Linda’s fingers, but nonetheless took in a deep breath and moved away from the chair. She then laid herself down once she had enough room to stretch out, applied lube on one realistic phallic-shaped end of the dildo, and nodded to signal that she was ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda moved and crawled over, carefully aligning her body so that she had a clear view of Lola’s dripping vagina and her friend could see Linda’s slightly damp labia lips. Once she lowered her body and achieved full skin-on-skin contact, Linda immediately began sucking on Lola’s clitoris and teasing her labia folds with the metal vibrator before slipping it in and turning it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Lola whimpered as she felt the vibrations travel throughout her aroused body. Her hips pushed harshly into Linda’s face, who simply just hummed and switched the vibrator to a higher setting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to just receive pleasure, Lola wrapped one arm around Linda’s hips and brought her vagina closer. Then she licked the opening and inserted her tongue inside, setting a much faster pace with how it explored the increasing wet space. Linda moaned in bliss and returned the favor by rotating the vibrator inside Lola and cycling through all of its vibration settings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally Lola withdrew her tongue and lightly rubbed the lubed end of the double-sided dildo against Linda’s opening. “Y-You think you can h-handle this?” she asked, panting due to the metal vibrator being left on its highest setting. “You still felt pretty tight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me,” Linda reassured her as she returned to rubbing Lola’s clitoris. “Just slip it in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola shivered but whispered out, “Okay.” She pressed the tip further against the tight ring of muscle until it began to open and engulf the blunt head. She heard Linda moan out and saw her friend arch her back in response to the toy traveling deeper inside. Lola whimpered herself as she felt the bullet vibrator Linda had been playing with slip out of herself, its vibrations too strong to keep it in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, that feels g-good,” Linda mumbled against Lola’s thigh. Her side of the dildo was about halfway inside her vagina, as Lola didn’t want to put in too much all at once. Lola’s side, the non-lubed end, commanded a presence as it cast a shadow over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Butt bumping or reclining?” Lola asked in regards to their final position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm… the f-first one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola patted Linda’s thigh, an indication that she needed to get up. As Linda obliged and crawled forward before stopping a few inches away, Lola grabbed her bottle of lube and liberally applied its contents to the other side of the dildo. Once the dildo was thoroughly coated, she turned around, got on all fours, and backed up until she felt the phallic head rub itself between her inner labia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola reached behind her and grasped the dildo to steady and guide it as she resumed backing up. Her vagina readily enveloped the toy as it slid inside, stretching further and further until Lola stopped at the halfway point. She took in one final breath before locating the small power button set right in the middle and pressed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dildo immediately came to life, its wriggling drawing out loud moans from both girls. Their first thrusts were shallow as they moved their hips, trying to keep what measure of the dildo’s length already inside from slipping out. But as their pleasure grew, so did the intensity of their thrusts. That lead to more of the dildo being swallowed up and thus its vibrations affecting more sensitive areas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now their hips were fully synchronized, amazingly holding the dildo in place despite all their frantic movements. Their backs were fully arched, leaving their breasts and heads to rest upon the floor. They both were relying on one arm to steady themselves, as the other was preoccupied with frantically rubbing their clitoris. Moans, gasps, squelches, buzzes – all sorts of sounds filled the air as they continued on tightening the knot within their bellies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their simultaneous screams signaled the snapping of the knot, which unleashed orgasmic waves that violently washed over them. They could do nothing but let themselves be swept away into bliss, heavily panting in order to replenish their oxygen supply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda was the first to recover from their orgasmic high. She slowly got up on all fours and crawled away, sighing as she felt and heard her vagina release the dildo with a wet squelch. Once she was free, she sat down and turned to look at Lola.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola was still slumped over with her hips in the air, softly moaning as the vagina-clenched dildo vibrated on. Linda reached out to switch it off, letting Lola breathe a sigh of relief. The white-haired girl then grasped the dildo and smoothly pulled it out of her raven-haired friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay, Lola?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola hummed as she rolled over onto her back. “Yeah. Just enjoying the afterglow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda giggled and reached out for the bullet vibrator, which was still making its way across the carpet, in order to turn it off as well. “Do you think Javier enjoyed it, too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only one way to find out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls returned to the ouija board, uncaring of the juices running down their thighs, and again engaged with Javier. “So, Javier,” Lola smiled as she leaned over, “what did you think about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hot.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda grinned and asked, “And did it make you less randy or more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“More.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls giggled at his answer. “Well then, does your plan have a Step #3?” Lola asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so what do we do next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda blinked in confusion. “Wait for what, exactly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Me.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess that means he has to perform the next step on his own, and it’ll take time,” Lola mused as she looked at the board. “Do you know how long we’ll have to wait for you, Javier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“20 minutes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda groaned impatiently, “What? Why so long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola shrugged. “Maybe he has to gather energy for it or something? And don’t forget what I said about us having time…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, Lola,” Linda sighed as she conceded, “I guess waiting twenty minutes won’t kill me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good girl,” Lola praised her friend, removing one of her hands from the planchette to give the other a head-pat. After laughing at the resulting pout and returning her hand to its previous position, she asked, “Is there anything we should do while waiting for you, Javier?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Leave session open.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you think he means by that?” Linda asked as she looked at her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he’s referring to the ‘Goodbye’ space,” Lola explained as she pointed at the aforementioned space on the ouija board. “The site I looked at said that you need to place the planchette on it to fully close a session. So we just need to not do that until he’s ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda nodded in response, then sat up once she heard her phone’s notification chime. After grabbing the phone and checking it, she turned back to the board and asked, “Hey, Javier? Would it be okay if we spent the twenty minutes waiting for you doing other things?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, then I’ll see you later,” she said before removing her hands from the planchette to crawl over to the dildo and vibrator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola watched her friend grab the sex toys and lube bottles, then dump the latter into the canvas bag. “And just where are you going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Outside for yoga,” Linda explained as she grabbed her clothes while balancing the bag and sex toys in her other arm. “It’s time for my daily session. I’ll come back when it’s time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola got up and opened the door for Linda, seeing as her arms were already preoccupied with items. “Remember to clean the toys before you go out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that Linda left the viewing room, still in the nude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if she’s planning on taking advantage of the isolation?” Lola speculated before moving back to the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll also go do something else in the meanwhile, so just send us a sign when you’re ready,” she addressed Javier. “Should I just leave the board here, or move it back to the living room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The planchette quickly spelled out <em>“Living room”</em> before going still once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lola nodded before grabbing her own clothes and redressing. Then she carefully took hold of the ouija board, making sure the planchette was nowhere near the ‘Goodbye’ space, and carried it to the living room. She laid it down on the coffee table and said “See you soon, Javier,” before leaving to gather some cleaning supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had she stuck around for a few more seconds, Lola would have seen the planchette twitch before spelling out, <em>“See you soon.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>- 20 minutes later -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The empty living room soon found a strange mist appear out of nowhere and gather in front of the ouija board. The mist began to coalesce, silently growing until it reached the height of an adult human male.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the mist swiftly dissipated and left behind a tall male figure with paper-white skin, dark circles under his eyes, and a silver Prince Albert piercing with a captive bead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mysterious man slowly opened his eyes, then began to take in his surroundings. Had either Linda or Lola saw him, they would have immediately recognized him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Javier Dangler. Nearly, in the flesh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ouija board - A type of "talking board" that people have used to try to communicate with the dead since the late 19th century. While their effectiveness in reaching spirits is not scientifically backed up in any way, shape or form, they're still a fun party game provided you don't take the answers you receive too seriously.</p>
<p>Planchette - The pointer used to select answers on a ouija board.</p>
<p>Ouija board procedures - There actually is a article about properly using ouija boards on the Internet. The full title is "The Complete Guide to Using a Ouija Board Properly," written by Stephen Wagner and posted on liveabout.com. Though if you compare my story to the article, you'll notice that Linda and Lola didn't exactly follow proper procedure.</p>
<p>California's age of consent - It's been 18 ever since 1913; before then it had been 16 (1897), 14 (1889)... and even as low as 10 for girls who were the younger party when California's penal code was introduced back in 1850! Go to Wikipedia if you want to learn more about the details. </p>
<p>Randy - UK slang for horny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fantasy: Lola in the Movie Library and Linda in the Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javier is back and ready to bone. Linda and Lola are more than ready to oblige.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From here on out, the scenes will be written from Javier's POV. So get ready for the words "you" and "yours" being used an obscenely amount of times. </p><p>Oh, and sex. A whole lot of sex as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Javier’s POV -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Finally…</p><p> </p><p>          After <em>decades</em> of blue balls…</p><p> </p><p>          You were finally going to partake in the pleasures of sex once again…</p><p> </p><p>          And with two adventurous young ladies…</p><p> </p><p>          Now you just needed to find them.</p><p> </p><p>          You looked around what you assumed to be the living room – though why anyone would install what looked like a fire pit indoors was beyond you – as you tried to decide who to search for first. Since Lola was most likely inside the house, you decided to find her first as you walked to her last known location.</p><p> </p><p>          You approached the door to the viewing room and were about to reach out to grasp the knob, when you heard soft humming to your right. You turned and noticed that the door to the next room was ajar, and thus decided to look inside.</p><p> </p><p>          The room was crammed with several pieces of AV equipment and bookshelves of movies, but that wasn’t what was important to you. What truly captured your focus was Lola, her back towards you, bending over as she looked at the lower shelves in front of her. Especially her tiny skirt surreptitiously riding up to offer a teaser of her pussy and the bottom of her ass cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>          You wasted no time walking over and standing behind the young Asian lady. Your hand then quietly reached out to surreptitiously lift her skirt, allowing for a better look at where your cock will soon be buried inside. After taking a few seconds to admire how Lola’s thong barely covered her pussy lips and was altogether swallowed up by her ass, you dropped the skirt and gently patted the still-unaware young lady’s back to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>          “Linda?” Lola asked as she straightened up and started to turn towards you. “Did you finish your yoga session al-”</p><p> </p><p>          Lola’s inquiry died once she saw you weren’t her friend, and she backed up against the shelves in shock. You couldn’t help but notice a VHS cassette with a very familiar title – <em>Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun</em> – lying on the shelf right next to her head.</p><p> </p><p>          “W-who are you?” she cried out. “How did you get in here?”</p><p> </p><p>          But then Lola held her head up high and scowled at you, irritation now overcoming fear. “Look, buddy,” she started to say as she planted her hands on her hips. “I don’t know who you are, but this is private property. If you don’t leave right now-”</p><p> </p><p>          You interrupted her warning by grabbing the VHS cassette and handing it to her.</p><p> </p><p>          Lola took the cassette, read its title, and then looked back at you with a confused frown on her face. “What-? Why did you give me this when you can talk?”</p><p> </p><p>          When you shook your head at her last question, a dawning light of understanding entered her eyes. Then a guilty wince settled on her face. “Oh… you can’t talk, can you? I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>          You merely shrugged it off, instead focusing on tapping the cassette before pointing back at yourself.</p><p> </p><p>          Lola blinked for a few moments, still puzzled by your actions. Then she finally began to comprehend what you were trying to convey. “Wait, are you actually…?” she whispered out loud before setting down the cassette, grabbing something the size of an emaciated Walkman from another shelf and rapidly tapping its front. Soon the young lady stopped and looked back at you, this time with amazement.</p><p> </p><p>          “You’re Javier Dangler, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>          Your nod of confirmation caused Lola to squeal in delight.</p><p> </p><p>          “This is amazing! I was wondering what you were going to do for Step #3, but I never thought you would do <em>this</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>          Lola suddenly stopped gushing and started tapping the skinny Walkman once more. “Hold on, let me call Linda!”</p><p> </p><p>          In response your hand touched the young lady’s arm and thus made her pause her tapping. She switched between looking at you and the skinny Walkman before asking, “Oh, are you curious about my smart phone?”</p><p> </p><p>          Lola handed the strange phone over to you and launched into an explanation with both words and appropriate hand gestures. “I know you guys had cell phones back in the eighties, but today they are in a whole different league of their own. I’ll show you what other things you can do later, but one feature is that they can keep a contacts list that will allow to call anyone on it at any time. That’s Linda’s contact info you’re looking at, see?”</p><p> </p><p>          Indeed, you clearly saw a photo of Linda’s face, her phone number and other miscellaneous information listed on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>          “You just need to press the little handset icon and it will call her. Or, if you want to send her a written message, touch the speech bubble icon and I’ll show you how to text.” Lola covered her mouth as she giggled to herself, “I can just see her rushing over to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>          But that giggling was cut short once you shook your head and set down her strange phone on top of the cassette.</p><p> </p><p>          “Is something wrong?” she asked, purple eyes wide with concern.</p><p> </p><p>          In lieu of a verbal response that you couldn’t deliver anyway, you gently took one of her hands and redirected it to-</p><p> </p><p>          “Oh!” Lola quietly gasped out as her eyes marveled at the sight of her hand wrapped around your erect dick. She then got onto her knees so that she would get a better look. “Oh, fuck! Your dick – it’s even bigger than it appeared in the movie,” she whispered to herself as she started pumping it.</p><p> </p><p>          Just as pre-cum started to leak out of your dick, Lola looked up and fluttered her eyelashes at you. “Now we have to call Linda over,” she smiled while playing with your slit. “She’s so going to want to try deep throating you, never mind riding you!”</p><p> </p><p>          When you instead directed her attention to the cassette on the shelf, the young lady tilted her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>          “Huh? Your movie?” she questioned as she looked back at you, her slim hand still expertly jerking you off. “Is there something about the movie you want me to know? Maybe its plot?”</p><p> </p><p>          After you nodded to both questions, Lola let of a thoughtful hum as she reviewed the movie’s events aloud, “Let’s see, if I remember it right… Your character was working at a hotel when he met two supermodels. He seduced the first one in the elevator, then the second one in a poolside cabana. He went on switching between the two in different locations until they realized what was going on. After which-”</p><p> </p><p>          Lola abruptly ended that last sentence as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Then her eyes became half-lidded as she let out a seductive giggle. “Oh, now I get it,” she purred before licking the side of your dick’s tip. “You want to do the same with me and Linda, right? For as long as possible?”</p><p> </p><p>          Your answering nod was jerkier due to Lola then licking the underside of your shaft with long strokes of her pink tongue.</p><p> </p><p>          She pressed a kiss against where your piercing entered through your tip and said, “I think we can both do that.” Then she returned to giving you a hand job as well as lightly rubbing your balls. “Though let’s not let Linda know you came to me first until you’re ready for the threesomes, okay? I want to surprise her.”</p><p> </p><p>          You nodded once more, eager to get to the main event.</p><p> </p><p>          “Good!” she giggled before tilting her head and looking at you with a thoughtful gaze. “Hey, are you getting close to cumming? Because I <em>really</em> want you to do that while you’re inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>          You responded by backing away and crouching down to lift her skirt and tug at her thong.</p><p> </p><p>          “I guess that’s your answer,” Lola smiled as she playfully batted your hands away so that she could stand up. “Now why don’t you move back a bit so that I can give you a proper show,” she proposed, looking down at you while slipping her thong off.</p><p> </p><p>          You obliged her by scooting back a few inches and lying down, craning your neck to keep Lola in view. She soon followed, taking the time to let you watch her planting both her feet by your sides and slowly lowering herself until her ass touched your stomach. Her squatting position kept the front of her skirt up, displaying her bare pussy underneath.</p><p> </p><p>          Lola let out a hum as she quickly took off her top and bra, throwing both items to the side. Your hands stretched out to cup and knead her boobs, drawing little moans from her.</p><p> </p><p>          “Mmm, that feels good,” she sighed breathlessly as you pinched her nipples. “But,” she amended as she removed one of your hands, “I think there’s another spot that needs your fingers.” She then quickly sucked on your fingers and redirected them to underneath her skirt. You wasted no time rubbing her clit and inserting two fingers, causing her to tilt her head back with a sharp gasp of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>          Lola moaned as she let you grope and finger fuck her a few more moments, then abruptly got up to remove her skirt. Now fully naked, she reached down to grab your blood-engorged dick and give it a quick caress that left a thin veneer of your pre-cum.</p><p> </p><p>          “Alright then, Javier,” she giggled at how your dick twitched and swayed in protest of her no longer touching it. “Just sit back and <em>enjoy what’s to come</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>          Lola re-positioned herself so that her swollen pussy lips rubbed against your dick and Prince Albert piercing. One slim hand reached behind her ass to steady your dick as she lowered herself onto it. You greedily took in the sight of both your piercing and dick being swallowed by her tight pussy with ease.</p><p> </p><p>          “Oh, God,” Lola gasped out once she was filled to the hilt, “you’re so t-thick and h-hot! And your p-piercing, it-!”</p><p> </p><p>          Her attempts at speaking coherently were quickly abandoned in favor of shameless moaning. Soon after she began rocking against your hips, trying to get your piercing to hit her G-spot. Your hands grabbed her hips and coaxed the young lady to slowly lift herself up until only the Prince Albert piercing and the mushroom head of your dick was still trapped by her wet walls. Then you roughly yanked her back down while simultaneously thrusting up. It only took a few more repetitions of this for Lola to take over thrusting down on your dick, all while panting with eyes closed and pigtails and boobs bouncing wildly.</p><p> </p><p>          The Asian woman opened her lavender eyes once your thrusts grew particularly intense. “A-are you g-gonna c-cum?” she whimpered out. When you nodded your head, she shamelessly moaned and begged, “T-then, d-do it! I w-want to f-feel you comp-pletely f-fill me up. Oh, <em>please please please- Ahhh</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>          Lola’s loud cry as she climaxed was accompanied by more frantic thrusting from you before your completion followed hers. Each shot unleashed made her moan and rock her hips in response. By the time you were finished, she was leaning against the shelves, long legs still spread wide, with her eyes closed and post-coital bliss settled upon her face.</p><p> </p><p>          The young lady softly sighed as you sat up and pulled out of her. She then opened her eyes and breathlessly giggled at seeing your cum oozing out of her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>          “Wow,” she cooed as she scooped up some of the sticky fluid with three fingers, “you really had a lot stored up, huh? It’s a good thing you’re a ghost; otherwise you would have gotten me pregnant right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lola visually inspected your cum for a few seconds, then opened her mouth in order to sample it. She hummed with pleasure as she sucked on her fingers, slowly sliding them out one by one once their white coating was removed.</p><p> </p><p>          The shiny digits were proudly held up in front of her face as she said, “And it’s tasty, too! Linda is really going to enjoy that.” Her attention was then captured by your now flaccid dick. “Speaking of Linda, let me help you get ready for her.”</p><p> </p><p>          As Lola said this, she made you scoot back until she could face your dick while you laid down and she was on all fours. She then began to shower the appendage with kisses, licks and even a slow tit job until it was once again fully hard.</p><p> </p><p>          “There you are,” she smiled, giving your dick one last squeeze with her boobs before moving back. Then she looked from underneath her fluttering eyelashes with a naughty look on her face. “Before you go off to find Linda, there’s one thing you should know about her. Not only does she loves getting pounded, she’s a big screamer provided a guy knows what he’s doing. So if I don’t hear her from inside the house… I’ll be very disappointed in you.”</p><p> </p><p>- Linda in the Garden -</p><p> </p><p>          After crossing over the sliding doors’ threshold to enter the backyard, you noticed that Linda was nowhere in sight. Your only option therefore was to walk around until you could find her.</p><p> </p><p>          You were passing by the built-in barbecue and heading towards the guest house when you heard an unexpected strain of soft, soothing music. Realizing that it could only come from one source, you immediately head in its direction. Soon a series of stone steps, flagged by tall decorative rocks and set into the grass, appeared on your left. Walking down the natural stairway, you quickly found Linda in a clearing ringed by desert plants and a curved wooden bench.</p><p> </p><p>          The white-haired young lady was wearing a black sports bra and matching tight pants. Her eyes were closed as she transitioned from standing tall, fingers interlaced over her head to sitting cross-legged on the blue yoga mat, hands resting on her knees. The music was apparently coming from her phone, currently face down on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>          You walked over to her, positioning yourself so that your dick was right in front of her. Her face briefly scrunched up in confusion once you softly tapped her cheek, evidence that you broke through her concentration.</p><p> </p><p>          “Lola?” Linda asked, mistaking you for her friend, “What’s wrong? You normally don’t interrupt my yoga sessions.” Then she visibly perked up, no doubt remembering the earlier ouija board session, and opened her eyes. “Oh, did Javier contact-”</p><p> </p><p>          Her enthusiastic question was cut short once she saw the erection inches from her lips. Blinking in confusion, her eyes soon met yours. But instead of moving away like Lola did, she merely arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>          “While I do love cock, I also prefer sharing at least one conversation with a bloke before blowing them, you know,” she dryly stated before looking back at your dick. But as she examined it more closely, her unimpressed stare grew curious. “Wait, I recognize that cock,” she loudly muttered to herself, “and that piercing…”</p><p> </p><p>          Linda then looked back at your face, searching it for some quality. And it appeared she found it, for she quickly leapt to her feet and stared at you in shock.</p><p> </p><p>          “Oh God, you’re Javier…!”</p><p> </p><p>          That soft whisper, audible despite escaping from a hands-covered mouth, led the way for amazed giggles as the situation fully sank in.</p><p> </p><p>          “You’re actually here!” she happily crowed out, unable to resist bouncing up and down. “I’m sorry to say I still had lingering doubts about you really existing. What with the ideomotor effect and all. But now-! Well, I’m certainly happy to have been proven wrong! Though you do appear to be more laconic as a ghost…”</p><p> </p><p>          She trailed off when she glanced down at your dick before meeting your eyes with a grin. “Well, none of that matters in the end. You’re here, and it appears you need some… relief. Would you like some help?”</p><p> </p><p>          You shook your head to indicate that you wouldn’t mind in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>          Linda giggled and knelt on the yoga mat, beckoning you over with a crooked finger. Once you stood in front of her, she reached out and gently grabbed the Prince Albert piercing attached to your dick.</p><p> </p><p>          “I see that the camera man hadn’t exaggerated your size back in the day,” the British teenager cooed as she lightly tugged on the ring so you would inch forward and give her a better view. Like Lola she wasted no time licking your dick, using the metal ring to better position the erect organ. Her pink tongue went everywhere, even inserting itself in the space in between the holes for the piercing, as she made sure a good layer of spit was evenly spread out. All the while she uttered out obscene moans of pleasure as she tasted you.</p><p> </p><p>          After performing a long lick from the base of your shaft to the top of your tip, paired with a complimentary sucking of your balls, Linda sighed as she watched your dick quivered in protest at her moving away. “You really seem to enjoy the way I use my tongue,” she teased while rubbing your slit with her thumb, smearing the pre-cum dribbling out. The young lady then brought the digit up to her mouth and gave it a quick lick. A quiet but satisfied hum left her lips as she gave you a coy look.</p><p> </p><p>          “But…” Linda mused, hooking her other thumb into the waistband of her pants, “that’s not the only thing you want caressing your cock, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>          You shook your head in response, which prompted her to start pulling down the waistband low enough for you to realize that she was not wearing anything underneath.</p><p> </p><p>          “In that case, why don’t we move onto the main event?”</p><p> </p><p>          Your answer came in the form of kneeling upon the mat and pushing Linda down onto her back, wrapping her legs around your hips. She, however, decided that it would be better for her to pull back her legs and spread them wide. This position allowed you a clear view of her yoga pants-clad crotch. Not only did you observed how an inner seam divided it straight down the middle, but also how the stretchy fabric was beginning to grow moist right in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>          Emboldened by the sight, you took hold of Linda’s yoga pants and without much effort created a rip stretching from the thick waistband to her mid-ass cheek right down its inner seam. Her bare, glistening pussy was now outlined in black and on full display to your feasting eyes.</p><p> </p><p>           She giggled in excitement, then gasped in delight as she felt the velvety head of your dick rub her pussy lips. “Oh, yeah,” the young lady moaned as your piercing touched her clit, “that’s going to feel absolutely brill while you’re pounding me, Javier.”</p><p> </p><p>          Belatedly remembering that Linda still needed preparation, you moved your fingers to her pussy. But just before you could slip them in, she purred out, “Don’t waste time doing that, Javier. My cunt is already loose from the séance earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>          Her hips impatiently wiggled the underside of your dick, smearing her juices and bringing you closer to the edge. “So, do us both a favor and just get on with it.”</p><p> </p><p>          Giving in to her soft demand, you placed one hand upon her left thigh, carefully aligned your cock with her greedy hole, and started to push in. A long mewl of satisfaction slipped from her lips, growing in volume the further your dick was engulfed by her pussy. Finally, after what seemed to be an agonizingly slow duration of time, you filled her out to the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>          Taking a moment to appreciate that intense tightness and heat fully enveloping your dick, you then began sliding in and out of her dripping pussy. Your thrusts, already starting strong, quickly grew more intense with each consecutive stroke.</p><p> </p><p>          Linda wasted no time releasing her legs so that they could wrap themselves around your hips, further entrapping a most willing victim. That left her hands now free to pull up her sports bra, allowing her breasts to slip out and begin bouncing to the rhythm of your strokes.</p><p> </p><p>          “Fucking hell!” Linda mewled as she roughly pinching her nipples into erect peaks that beckoned for attention. You happily obliged, removing one of her hands from a pert breast so that the squeezing of soft mounds was now shared between her and yourself.</p><p> </p><p>          Now bereft of a purpose, her free hand slid down her stomach and smooth pubic mound before dipping right between her pussy lips in search of her clit. Linda’s fingers immediately started stroking the little pink button upon making contact, coordinating their actions so that they happened at the same time your dick was fully sheathed inside her pussy. Her hips also joined into the synchronization effort, adding in the background noise of slapping skin to the chorus of mewls and whines spilling from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>          Linda’s shut eyelids suddenly flew open and she panted out, “Jav- I’m go-going to cum- Ah!”</p><p> </p><p>          The warning came too late, for immediately afterwards her pussy began convulsing around your dick as she climaxed with a loud scream. Despite being momentarily caught off guard, you continued thrusting into her quivering vagina as she rode out her orgasm. Once the final wave of pleasure washed over Linda, she let out a soft sigh and sent you a saucy look of satisfaction. Her trembling legs also unhooked themselves from your hips before flopping to the ground spread-eagle.</p><p> </p><p>          Soon that familiar sensation you’d get just before you cum began building up in your lower belly, causing your pumping to grow even harder. It must have also shown on your face, because Linda drew up the energy to rest her left tattoo-covered hand on your belly and thus pause your thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>          “Can I ask for a favor, Javier?” the young lady breathlessly asked, still recovering from her earlier ecstasy. Once you nodded, she slowly began tracing around your abs with her fingers and fixed you with a contemplative gaze.</p><p> </p><p>          “I know you can’t get me pregnant,” Linda mused out loud, “seeing as you’re a ghost and whatnot. So, you cumming inside me wouldn’t be a problem.” Her right index finger seductively rubbed and played with her lower lip. “However, I just can’t help but want to have a… thorough taste before that happens.”</p><p> </p><p>          The index finger then slipped by her plush lips and plunged into her mouth. After swirling and sucking on the digit for a few seconds, she released it to trace a shiny path from her neck to between her boobs. Her eyelashes fluttered as she cooed out, “Could you help me with this problem, please?”</p><p> </p><p>          You wracked your brain for a few seconds before the perfect idea came along. With only the slightest twinge of regret, you slipped out of Linda and moved to kneel while straddling her chest. Your left hand then wrapped around your hard dick and started to frenetically rub the organ from its tip to base.</p><p> </p><p>          Linda, smiling at the sight of your furious jerking off, placed her hands on your thighs and leaned in. Once there was a half-inch distance between her face and your dick, she opened her mouth and stuck out her pink tongue for the inevitable outcome.</p><p> </p><p>          As if on cue, your hips immediately snapped forward and you jizzed out several shots of cum into the air. Every single drop managed to perfectly land on Linda’s tongue, thus forming a small white pool of obscenity on the pink muscle.</p><p> </p><p>          “Mmm,” Linda moaned as her tongue withdrew back into her mouth. Her eyelids slipped shut as she took the time to savor the taste of your load before swallowing. Then, with one eye open and a flirtatious aura, she opened her mouth to confirm nothing was left. “Now that’s delicious,” the young woman giggled as she rested on her back, slim fingers teased the sensitive skin of your inner thighs.</p><p> </p><p>          But before you could start another round, the piercing thrill of electric guitar notes echoed through the air and shifted the mood from its previous intimacy. You turned your head to discover the music was coming from Linda’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>          “Oh, sorry,” the young woman apologized as she crawled from underneath you into a standing position. “That’s Lola’s ringtone.”</p><p> </p><p>          Not at all bothered by either her rather disheveled appearance or the juices running down her legs, Linda walked to the bench and picked up her phone before sitting down. After a simple swipe of her finger, the phone ceased its song and Linda brought it up to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>          “Hello, Lola,” she greeted her friend, a clear sign that the call had been accepted. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>          With nothing else to do, you decided to take a seat next to Linda as she nodded to whatever Lola was telling her. You blankly stared at Linda’s exposed breasts for a long second before a familiar urge came up that you didn’t even attempt to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>          “Yeah, I just finished up with yo-ga!”</p><p> </p><p>          Linda let out a soft gasp mid-word as your pinch to her left nipple caught her off guard. She shot a quick of surprise at you, silently questioning your sudden action.</p><p> </p><p>          You simply began massaging her breast, a ministration that trapped the nipple in between your middle and ring fingers and thus coax it into an erect state.</p><p> </p><p>The constant squeezing and fondling of the soft mound transformed any lingering confusion Linda might have felt into heady arousal. She tilted her head back in pleasure and let a soft sigh escape from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Lola must have heard it as well, for Linda was quickly brought back to reality by whatever the other said over the phone. “What- Oh yes, Lola, I’m fine,” she stumbled to say as she sent you a teasingly chiding look. “I was just… trying out a new relaxation technique.”</p><p> </p><p>Your hand released Linda’s breast in response to her excuse and instead rubbed her side in long strokes. This new move didn’t bother her in the slightest. In fact, the young lady placed her free hand on top of yours, ensuring that your caresses won’t be stopping anytime.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why did you call in the first place?” Linda asked, watching how your hand was already starting to stray from her side to her belly. Lola’s response had her blink a few times and repeat, “You’re making a run to the supermarket and want to know if I need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Your hand now was cupping her mound of Venus. A few minutes earlier, Linda had uncrossed her legs and spread them. That meant your fingers were free to do some… deep explorations, an option that greatly appealed to you.</p><p> </p><p>Linda had to bite back a moan triggered by your middle finger rubbing the top cleft of her pussy and instead focus on what to tell Lola. “Nothing really comes to mind…” she trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face. Then, after blinking rapidly for a few seconds, the young lady sent you a stare with a contemplative tilt of her head.</p><p> </p><p>Her lilac gaze quickly gained a mischievous sparkle as an idea came to mind. “Actually,” Linda grinned before gently removing your hand, “there is one thing I could use.”</p><p> </p><p>While listening to Lola’s response, Linda freed up the hand holding yours and leaned towards you. Her free hand then took the (welcome) liberty to rub your dick.</p><p> </p><p>“A few more bottles of lube,” Linda answered, coaxing your dick into a full erection. “The ones on hand look to be running low.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that your shaft was rock hard, she tightened her fist around it and slowly began jerking you off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t get a brand we already have. We’re at a new location, so why not experiment?” Linda’s thumb was pressed into the slit of your dick, triggering some pre-cum to leak out, as she explained her reasoning to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>The young lady released your dick but kept a single finger upon it. As the digit swirled about on the mushroom head, she told Lola, “I recently saw an online ad for a new one, and after Googling it I learned that it’s carried by CVS. It’s easy to clean up, toy friendly, and even tastes like cotton candy! Do you think you can pick a bottle up on the way?”</p><p> </p><p>Linda then nodded after a few minutes. “Thanks, Lola,” she said, indicating that the other had decided her idea was a good one.</p><p> </p><p>Removing her finger from your dick, the British teenager let out a silent giggle as your erect rod twitched in protest to the withdrawn touch. Sending you a flirty smile, she then said into the phone, “Right, then. I’ll send over a picture of the lube as soon as I can find it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might take a while, but you’ll know when it gets there…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cultural Notes</p><p>Old School Cell Phones - First dreamt up in 1917, what is known as the "first handheld cellular mobile phone" was unveiled by Motorola in 1973 and weighed about 4.4 lbs. The 1980s saw the release of the DynaTAC 8000x (first commercially available handheld mobile phone) and 1G (still analog) becoming the standard for mobile telecommunications. For those of you wondering what these early cell phones look like, think of a large brick with an antenna on top and an old fashioned number pad in the middle.</p><p>Brill (UK) - Brilliant</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>